


Mofu-chan

by orpheusheart



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Momo is jealous of Yuki's precious Mofu-chan.





	

The first time Momo saw it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"... Yuki-san, what's that?"

"Ah, Momo-kun. This is Mofu-chan."

"Mofu...chan?"

Yuki nodded. "Mofu-chan. She's been with me since I was very little."

Momo continued to stare at Yuki. "Since you were a baby...?"

Yuki nodded again, then narrowed his eyes slightly. "Do you have a problem with Mofu-chan, Momo-kun?"

Momo quickly held up his hands in defence, biting his lip to stop himself from giggling out loud and offending his new partner and idol. "N-no, I'm- I don't have a problem, it's just..." 

"Just...?"

Momo broke into a huge grin. "I didn't know Yuki-san has such a cute side to him! Gap moe!"

Yuki simply sighed and turned away. He's tired out and they still have another concert and appearance the next day. This was why he didn't like rooming with amateurs. They're so nosey and noisy, and Yuki missed his previous partner. At least _he_ didn't make fun of Mofu-chan.

\---

That was five years ago.

Now Momo wondered if he could ever take Mofu-chan's place in Yuki's arms whenever they bunked together during tours.

It was silly of him, wasn't it, to be jealous of something so precious to Yuki. Momo would only be here for five years; that was his promise to Yuki after all - that he'll only stay with Yuki as Re:vale for five years, after which their contract's over.

But still, it wouldn't hurt if Yuki would just let Momo be his sleeping partner for once, instead of Mofu-chan. Just for one night. No Mofu-chan. Just Momo and Yuki.

"Are you jealous of Mofu-chan, Momo?"

The younger of the two pouted. "Yuki doesn't want to hug me in bed, of course I'm jealous!"

Yuki chuckled. "Come here, Momo. Let me hug you now."

"It's not the same, Yuki! When you go to sleep, you'll choose Mofu-chan instead of me!"

"Momo-"

"I know I'm not small and cuddly like Mofu-chan but at least let me get some night cuddles in too, yanno..."

"Momo-"

"And Mofu-chan has been with you since you were small so I don't stand a chance-"

Yuki silenced his partner with a firm kiss, only pulling back when he's sure he had Momo's undivided attention.

"Momo. Please don't be jealous of Mofu-chan." Yuki kissed Momo again, then smiled slightly. "You have me for most of the day every day, and you have all my hugs and kisses. Please don't be jealous of Mofu-chan, when I only need her at night when I sleep."

Momo smiled sheepishly in return, a little embarrassed at his outburst. "Sorry Yuki... I just... sorry."

"It's fine. Now, time for bed. We have a studio appearance tomorrow with our juniors. You don't want to look lame in front of them right?"

"Un, ok."

Yuki kissed Momo on the forehead and cheeks. "You're really cute when you're jealous, my darling Momo."

"So mean, Yuki darling..."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone guessed what Mofu-chan is, internet snow peaches for you.


End file.
